


Like Fathers, Like Sons

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Fathers and Sons [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, One Big Happy Dysfunctional God-Mortal-Demigod Family, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Paul throw a family dinner, together with Percy's half-brother Tyson, who gets to bring his girlfriend Ella, Percy's boyfriend Nico, who gets to bring his sister and her boyfriend, and of course also Hades and Poseidon. Seeing their sons together makes Hades and Poseidon remember something that had been a long, long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fathers, Like Sons

Title: Like Fathers, Like Sons - Familymatters

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, incest, anal, explicit intercourse

Main Pairing: Nicercy, Hadeidon

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Frank/Hazel, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Ella, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Hades, Poseidon

Summary: It's time for the monthly family dinner at the Blofis' place. And Percy's behavior sets the whole atmosphere at odds. It makes their fathers remember something from their nearly long-forgotten past.

 

**Like Fathers, Like Sons**

_ Familymatters _

 

This was probably the most awkward dinner in history.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. His ass hurt like the fields of Asphodel, so he had limped as they had arrived at his parents' place. That was the point the awkwardness had started.

His stepfather Paul kept throwing dirty glances at Nico and the Ghost Prince tried everything to ignore it. Sally was just trying to keep the day normal, but it didn't work.

Whenever he tried to make contact with his boyfriend, his stepfather would look at them funny. Like they planned on jumping each other and doing it on top of the dining table.

Nico's sister Hazel was giggling the whole time, the only one able to keep her at bay was her boyfriend. But Frank was looking so uncomfortable it was unbelievable that he hadn't turned tail yet to run. Understandingly so though. Who wanted to have such a insight into the love-life of his girlfriend's brother and one of his best friends?

The only ones not caring about the obvious implication Percy's limping was making were the cyclops and his girlfriend. Though that could be the case because Tyson and Ella were too naive and obvious when it came to such matters

Though the most bothered by this whole situation were the two gods at their table. Poseidon looked anything but happy and Hades looked extremely amused by everything.

 

Family dinners at the Blofis' household were always colorful, eventful and fun, but normally not as awkward and uncomfortable.

 

This in itself needed some explaining, probably.

 

It all had started with Percy's memory-loss and his time at Camp Jupiter. Percy and Nico had been fighting once they met again in Rome. It was a harsh fight, a battle between two strong half-bloods. Because the son of Poseidon had been so angry that Nico had pretended not to know him as they had met in Camp Jupiter. Their battling ended sweaty and bloody, both panting hard. And kissing hard. Somewhere in between, their aggressions had turned into something else. Long suppressed feelings that were finally being released.

 

And since then they had been dating.

 

Sally accepted Nico into their patchwork family from scratch one and Paul, even though he was a bit reluctant at first, was as open as she. And Tyson was just happy for his big brother.

Though Sally didn't only accept Percy's boyfriend into their family. She also felt very sorry for the girl that didn't belong into this time. A poor child without a mother anymore. Sally's reasoning was easy. Nico belonged to Percy's life and thus to their family and since Hazel was Nico's only family, she too belonged to their family now.

So did Tyson's girlfriend the friendly harpy Ella and Hazel's boyfriend the clumsy strategist Frank.

They were a colorful bunch, but they were a family nonetheless.

 

And once a month, every first Sunday of the month, they all came together at the Blofis' house for dinner, because Sally wanted to keep track on her children's lives.

Since Sally was very hard to deny, even Hades and Poseidon found themselves at the dining table every month. They were gods and even nectar and ambrosia was nothing compared to the self-made meal of a loving mother.

 

Normally their dinners were peaceful and nice, an occasion to meet their children and each other. But this obvious display of their children's nightly activity was deflating the mood.

 

“That's all your fault!”, hissed Percy irritated and angry.

“Oh please”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “If it is anyone's fault, it's yours.”

“How by all the gods is it my fault?”, asked the son of Poseidon dumbfounded. “You were the one being rough enough to make me walk funny today!”

The couple was outside the house, both leaning against the rail of the veranda. Percy was looking uncomfortable and Nico was looking self-righteous.

“Of course it's your fault. If you wouldn't have tempted me so much last night, I wouldn't have been so hard on you”, explained the son of Hades matter-of-factly.

“And how exactly did I tempt you oh so badly?”, demanded the green-eyed half-blood to know.

“By bending over like that. Seriously, how am I to resist _that_?”, grunted Nico.

“I've been cleaning the floor, you pervert”, muttered Percy and shook his head. “You're unbelievable. How come you're so horny?”

“Because you're so hot”, grinned the brown-eyed demi-god and laid his arms around the Sea Prince's waist, leaning against the other teen's backside and placing a tender kiss on Percy's neck.

“Dumbass”, laughed Percy and shook his head slightly.

“But you still love me”, smirked Nico, placing another kiss on the other teen's neck.

“You know that you won't get any ever again the night before we go to my parents', right?”

“We'll see about that”, hummed the son of Hades and turned his boyfriend around some, so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss.

 

“Your son can't keep his hands off my boy! Not even for a minute!”, ranted Poseidon angrily.

His brother, sitting on the couch behind him, only hummed slightly. Hades observed how his younger brother walked up and down in front of the living room window.

“Look at the way my son is walking! Can't your brat be a bit more tender with Percy? And what kind of impression does he think he's making by this?”

Poseidon kept talking and walking, an annoyed expression on his face. It was hard to suppress the chuckle that rumbled inside the Underworld King's chest.

“The way I see it”, interrupted Hades his brother's endless rant. “It's your brat that tempts Nico all the time. You can't truly blame Nico for giving in.”

“Are you implying that Percy is behaving like a slut?!”, growled Poseidon darkly.

“By no means!”, objected Hades with a smile and held his hands up in surrender. “I'm just saying that if your son is anything like you, he can be a... temptation hard to resist.”

“Oh, you're not talking about that one time!”, groaned the Sea God with a slight blush. “That had been aeons ago! And it was _not_ my fault.”

“How I recall it, it had been different”, hummed the older god.

 

_~*~ Flashback, a few thousand years ago ~*~_

 

“I can't believe them! Can you believe them?”

Hades was wise enough not to answer. His brother was so deep into his rant once gain that the Death God knew not to interrupt. So he only nodded once in a while and made a serious face.

“He's the _youngest_! And he would have been eaten, too, if not for mother! If mother wouldn't have replaced him with a stone, he would have been inside father's stomach, too. Just like us! But no, just because mother loved little Zeus oh so much, he's been free and had the opportunity to cut our father. We could have done so, too. If we had the chance to do so!”

Again, the Death God nodded and hummed in agreement. It was too cute how aggravated his brother was because of this. Leaning back against the soft cushion he enjoyed the show.

“And now he wants to marry Hera! Just because he's the 'king' now!”

“What? Would you like to marry Hera instead?”, snorted Hades, not able to keep that to himself.

“Gross, no!”, shuddered Poseidon and made a face. “I mean... it's _Hera_. Having her as your sister is one thing, but having to endure her as your wife for all eternity?”

Even Hades shuddered slightly at that thought. No, wouldn't want that. There was something else he'd rather have right now. And that was the nicely shaped ass walking up and down right in front of him. He didn't swing that way normally, but the rage of the sea was something untamed and wild. It was pure and passionate. Enchanting and tempting.

“He takes Olympus for himself, declaring himself the king of everything, leaving the realms he's not interested in for us!”, kept Poseidon ranting.

Hades rolled his eyes and smiled lopsided. “Can't you think of a better way to compensate your--”

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence though. Fierce lips pressed themselves against his and for a split second he stared into sea-green eyes, burning with a passionate fire. And then the eyelids covered them, indicating that the Sea God was enjoying the moment. Hades did the same and wrapped his arms possessively around the younger god. A pleasureful moan escaped Poseidon's lips as the Death God groped his behind. A wicked grin tugged at Hades' lips. The tunic was hastily pushed aside and the older god had easy access to the round firmness.

“Angry sex is the best kind”, murmured the darker god amused.

“Shut up and fuck me”, growled Poseidon and leaned down again to capture the other god's lips.

The black tunic covering the erect member of the Death God was soon removed and Poseidon wrapped his legs around the older god's waist, slowly lowering himself onto the hard cock. He groaned at the feeling of the hardness entering him. Hades watched in fascination how the slender, sun-kissed god road him hard. It was an intense feeling, primal and rough.

Hades enjoyed it thoroughly.

 

_~*~ Flashback End ~*~_

 

Hades shifted slightly. The memory of their one-time-thing was still very intense in his mind and affecting him a great deal.

“If your boy can be as demanding as you, you can't blame my son for giving him what he wants.”

Poseidon's blush deepened some more and he turned back to the window, observing how his favorite son slung his arms around Hades' brat, his fingers playing with the curls at the base of the other half-blood's head. A soft smile laid on Percy's lips. No, this was not the raw lust and anger that had overwhelmed him back then. This was love. The couple was interrupted by the cyclops and the harpy, Ella crouched happily on Tyson's shoulder.

“Dad? Uncle Poseidon? Are you coming? Sally said that the dessert is ready.”

Hazel stood in the doorway, looking uncertain at the two gods, her boyfriend standing behind her. He was still a bit intimidated by Hades, even after years of dating the God of Riches' daughter.

“We're coming”, nodded the Death God and stood.

Poseidon followed them with a last glance at his two sons, who were entering the house again. They headed back to the table where Sally and Paul were serving chocolate pudding.

“Ready for round two of the Awkward Family Dinner?”, asked Frank in a low voice.

His girlfriend giggled slightly and hit his upper arm. Hades rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Chocolate pudding!”, exclaimed Percy with a broad grin.

His fingers were linked with his boyfriend's, who looked at him fondly. The four half-bloods sat down at the table and Hades annoyance changed into a certain and odd sense of pride. He was proud that his children turned out to be strong, not only in fight, but also in will and heart.

And he felt it highly amusing that Nico had fallen that hard for the temptation of the sea.

But he himself knew how tempting the wild, untamed sea could be.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
